


How About a Date

by cyianodiy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyianodiy/pseuds/cyianodiy
Summary: The height difference surprised him and Oikawa looked down to see Iwaizumi on one knee, a silver ring presented in a tiny black box covered in red velvet. The silence he felt was overwhelming and the tears began to swell and fall over as he heard Iwaizumi speak.~~~Oikawa keeps away, not wanting to pull Iwaizumi into a hug. He’s silent for a second before nodding and pushing his way into the room. In it he sees the open suitcase with Iwaizumi’s clothes folded neatly inside. Oikawa wasn’t jumping to conclusions, no, he was stating facts.





	How About a Date

_Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz._ Oikawa reached for his phone, searching for the power button to shut off the alarm. He groaned and turned over in bed, snuggling into the comforter hoping to avoid the duties he had for the day.

_Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz._ The phone began its insistent beeping, snooze not being enough to quiet it. The phone moved from it’s spot on the bedside with each vibration. Slowly making its way to the edge before falling on the floor.

“Noooo,” He groaned, reaching towards his phone again, this time opening his eyes to check the time. The phone’s screen turned on and Oikawa squinted as he paid attention to the numbers. It was early, too early for him to be awake. He didn’t have class for another couple of hours. A class he didn’t even need for his major but was taking regardless because it was a required core for his degree.

Turning over on the bed once more, Oikawa laid like a starfish, belly up and groaning as he found himself tangled in the sheets. He kicked his legs out and the comforter fell to the side. Oikawa stared at his phone unlocking it to check for any notifications he had gotten while he slept. Nothing new except a welcome email from the school and another from his department promoting a couple classes available this semester for his major.

He sighed and opened up Instagram to see how many had liked his previous photo. It was one of him stating his excitement for the start of his first semester in college. The image was an aesthetic photo of a coffee with a couple textbooks on the edge. The photo’s comments had various people wishing him luck at the start of a semester and had more than a hundred likes. With a huff Oikawa got out of the air mattress bed he had in his new apartment and made his way to search for breakfast before getting ready for the first class of his college life.

~~~

“Alright class, as we only have sixteen weeks before the end of the semester, I suggest you prepare for your midterm and final since those are the only grades I’ll be taking. In the syllabus…” Oikawa looked down and read through the syllabus of his Business Statistics class. He highlighted office hours and made note of a textbook he’d have to find online before the next class.  This class was once he’d heard several juniors talking about. It was an easy class if the suggested homework was completed, if not, the exams would be hell

“And of course, what’s a good start to the semester without introductions,” Oikawa looked up at the professor in confusion. He hadn’t had to introduce himself in any of the classes he had in his previous semesters, why was this one different? “I want you to give me your name, year, and what your major is.” The teacher continued as he pointed to the front left of the classroom to have them start introductions.

Oikawa paid attention enough to know when his turn was. He looked to the guy in front of him as he presented, “My name is Iwaizumi Hajime, I’m a sophomore with a major in business management and minor in accounting.” His profile looked great and as Iwaizumi turned around to listen to Oikawa’s introduction, Oikawa grinned and stuck his tongue quickly before standing himself.

“My name’s Oikawa Tooru, I’m a sophomore in accounting with a minor in business.” He gave a flirty wink to a girl in the front seat before sitting back down to let the other students introduce themselves. There were a few other accounting majors that Oikawa took notice of, but didn’t bother to learn their names as they weren’t the stunning, dark-haired classmate he had in front of him. Soon the teacher, seemingly satisfied, dismissed the class while mentioning that they had to read the first chapter before the next meeting.

As everyone stood to leave, Oikawa turned to face Iwaizumi and gave a short “Hey!” Iwaizumi turned around and gave Oikawa enough time to take in other features, thick eyebrows, eyes a hazel green and a frown on his face. “Do you want to study together this semester? I’ve seen you in a couple other of my classes.” Oikawa said without faltering, he knew from experience that having people to study with made things a lot easier for these classes. He grabbed his backpack and the syllabus as he stood.

They began heading towards the door together and Iwaizumi spoke giving a short, “Sure, here’s my card” before handing out his business card and heading in the opposite direction as soon as they left the classroom. Oikawa stood there confused, looking down at the simple business card. It had an email address and a LinkedIn account name. He chuckled and headed towards his part-time in the business building.

~~~

There’s silence as the two stare at notes. Finals were just around the corner and the need to procrastinate and avoid studying was great. Oikawa leaned back on the chair looking around the quiet library. There were other students studying on the fourth floor, most with headphones in and snacks abound as they flipped through their own notes and scribbled explanations.

“I need a break.”

With the silence broken, Iwaizumi looked up at Oikawa. They’d known each other for what felt like years now, but in actuality was only months. As last semester had ended the two had gone ahead and picked classes the other had already taken or were currently taking. It was easy to multitask when they had flipped majors and minors. It was almost comedic how one had already taken all the classes the other needed before they had met. That made studying easier, as borrowed notes and textbooks enabled both students to save money rather than spend. It was a comfortable balance and the two found they had more in common than not.

“Are we taking a drive somewhere break or just not look at this and chat for a minute break?” Iwaizumi asked marking a place in the large textbook he had grabbed for reference. He leaned back and stretched, yawning a bit before checking the time on his watch. The library was open for a couple more hours and soon they’d both have to head back to their own apartments on different sides of town.

“Let’s go on an adventure,” Oikawa leaned forward, palms flat on the desk as he stood. “I want to go yell into the abyss.” Oikawa’s excitement was addictive and his impulsiveness unavoidable. Iwaizumi knew this, sighed, and reached around to grab his backpack and pack up.

“There’s no abyss, but we can head to the park over near the mountain and we can scream there.” Iwaizumi suggested. Taking a break from studying wasn’t going to hinder them. In fact they’d been in the library all afternoon. A break was exactly what they needed to keep themselves sane. And yelling into the darkness? A bonus.

~~

Oikawa sat at his desk studying for his federal taxation course. He grumbled as he looked at different receipts and wondering where he should place them. He wrote down more notes as he added the numbers to where he thought they’d go. A few more minutes went by in silence and he flipped through a couple pages in the textbook.

_Bzz. Bzz._ Focused as he was the instant buzz of his cell phone made him look away from his notebook. He marked his own pace with his pencil and stretched out for a second before reaching for the phone. There were several notifications from Instagram and Facebook that he cleared as he scrolled down to make sure he didn’t have any important work or school emails. There was nothing, so Oikawa scrolled back up to a text message without a preview. Clicking on the message, Oikawa unlocked his phone and stared at it incredulously, looking over the text again and again.

_Will you go out on a date with me?_ Oikawa smiled. It wasn’t something he had expected but it was a great opportunity. Pulling up the number, Oikawa dialed and waited. Oikawa squirmed in his seat nervously as it rang. Suddenly the line went silent and a gruff voice answered the phone. “You don’t have to call me to answer my text, you know.”

“Iwa-chan of course I’ll go on a date with you!” Oikawa responded, putting the phone on speaker as he opened up his planner. There was a comfortable silence on the phone as Oikawa began thinking about the possible places they could go on their first date. It’d be a great break from studying for his exam. He spoke after the small pause, “So, where to?”

~~~

“But Iwa-chan it’s so expensive to live alone, can’t you at least consider the idea that we find a place to split rent together. We’ve practically moved into each others apartments already,” Oikawa whined as he flipped through the options on netflix. He stopped at one that wasn’t on his list, reading the description in the hopes that it was something interesting. He pressed play after deciding it was worth watching and laid his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulders. They were laying on the couch wrapped under blankets. It was a free weekend, no homework, no assignments, no studying. There was nothing to do but lounge around and wait for Monday.

“You know what, sure. We can move into a new place as soon as your lease expires in June. Mine doesn’t expire until the end of July but we can make it work.” Iwaizumi said looking down into chocolate brown eyes a slight smile on his face before he leaned down. The TV played the movie, but it’s introduction had been ignored as the two kissed. They’d been dating long enough that moving in was the only solution that answered their lack of ability to spend time with each other.

Classes had gotten harder as the semesters had passed and with the last year approaching for the two seniors, their hours and class schedules were so different that they couldn’t even share lunch together on campus. Dinners at home, after long classes and part-time jobs, were a great comfort as the two students prepared for exams and quizzes deep into the night. Going to bed and sleeping next to another, they’d talk about nothing while they cuddled and smiled. Soft kisses and hushed whispers of goodnight and good luck as the two continued pushing towards their degree.

Oikawa grinned moving from Iwaizumi’s shoulders to face him. “You’re the best,” he responded moving forward. It was a soft peck on the lips and the two moved. The blanket tangled in between legs and the sound of music coming from the screen. They were comfortable in the other’s arms as they enjoyed a short break before classes started once again.

~~~

They were in the kitchen of their shared apartment each standing around talking while Oikawa hunted for snacks to munch on while he read through emails. He found a small bag of pretzels and he munched on them before speaking up. “Can you believe it! Commencement is in 2 hours. Iwa-chan we did it!” Oikawa left the bag on the counter and walked towards Iwaizumi. The phone in his hand forgotten, information no longer important as it showed various notifications of acceptance into several different company's accounting departments. He made his way to the other, arms spread out as he went towards Iwaizumi for a hug.

“I’m so proud of you Hajime.” Oikawa whispered into Iwaizumi’s ear, pulling away to look for the phone he was still holding. Iwaizumi let out a small grunt as he wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s waist. They found their spot and Oikawa pulled up the camera, “We need a photo, maybe ten.” He started as he pulled up snapchat for a casual photo. He tapped and scrolled through a couple filters ending up on the freckled one with large glasses. It was currently his favorite one and offered the option for snow to fall on the background.

Iwaizumi smiled as the filter focused on Oikawa’s face, “I’m taking this one with you to indulge you but any other one has to be a proper photo.” He smiled towards the phone, black graduation gown on over a freshly pressed suit. Oikawa pressed the volume button a broad smile on his face as the application took the photo. He looked over the image and scrolled through filters looking for the school’s commencement one. There were stickers he wanted to add too but decided to save the clean copy before placing them on there.

“Uh-huh, last one, got it,” Oikawa answered swiping through some more filters. Finding the one he was looking for he gave a triumphant “Ah-hah!” Continuing his work to post the wonderful photo. He saved the photo again and tapped on the screen once more to add a caption. Contemplating, Oikawa looked up towards Iwaizumi, “What should I put?”

“Hmm, how about ‘after four grueling years we’re free from this hell-hole’?” Iwaizumi asked moving to look at the phone screen while the other typed. The photo sent out and was placed on Oikawa’s story. Iwaizumi made his way around the apartment grabbing the car keys and patting his pockets to make sure his present was in place.

“You ready?” Iwaizumi asked looking towards Oikawa. He grabbed both caps, holding them in his arms as he began to loiter near the door waiting on Oikawa. Oikawa looked around, reached for the opened bag of pretzels, briefly patted his pockets and made sure he had everything before joining Iwaizumi.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” He spoke as they left their apartment and headed towards the car. They walked in comfortable silence, shoulders bumping as they climbed down the stairs of their apartment building. Oikawa reached for his cap, the top covered in shiny finish as it read ‘It’s accrual world’ a pun he couldn’t help but add the second he knew he could decorate the cap.

The drive was comfortable and small talk filled the air about the weather that week, who was hosting the party in the evening after commencement and who would be attending. Music filled the car and Oikawa leaned his head on the headrest, “I’m thinking of accepting the position of the Seijoh firm,” he said looking towards Iwaizumi.

“There might be a conflict of interest as I’m in management there you know,” Iwaizumi answered turning his light signals to get into the parking lot for their university. He parked close to the entrance and turned to Oikawa, “You ready?” It was more a question for himself but he stated it aloud as he unhooked his seatbelt to get out.  

Oikawa nodded and stepped out of the car walking towards the back entrance, offering his hand to Iwaizumi, “I’m always ready,” he joked.

Iwaizumi took his hand, cap already on his head as they made their way to the lineup. He made sure his pocket had everything he needed before pulling Oikawa to the entrance. They both waited, sat in the respective positions, and walked to receive their empty diplomas. It was tedious and long and boring but it was commencement and it was what something special to their families and sentimental to themselves.

Later that evening, Oikawa found himself out on the steps of the gymnasium looking around for Iwaizumi, both having been separated by their respective families to take photos. He saw the spiky black hair before he could register it was Iwaizumi in the background, “Iwa-chan!” He waved his arm up, cap in hand as Iwaizumi turned towards Oikawa. Oikawa began his walk towards the other a broad smile on his face.

Iwaizumi’s tan skin looked flushed as he walked towards Oikawa. The group around the two, friends and family mostly, began to make room for the two to meet. Oikawa stopped halfway when he noticed the area had been cleared. He looked around to familiar faces of his sister, nephew, parents. They all had broad smiles on their faces before Oikawa looked back in awe towards where Iwaizumi should be.

The height difference surprised him and Oikawa looked down to see Iwaizumi on one knee, a silver ring presented in a tiny black box covered in red velvet. The silence he felt was overwhelming and the tears began to swell and fall over as he heard Iwaizumi speak.

“Tooru, will you marry me?”

~~~

_Bzz. Bzz._ Oikawa groaned and reached for his phone. He pressed whatever button he could find and the phone quieted down. The mattress was comfortable and Oikawa refused to move. “Tooru, get up. You’ve only got forty minutes if you want to beat traffic,” Iwaizumi called making his way to the mirror to fix his tie. It was his first day at his new firm, after months of struggle at Seijoh.

“I’m awake, my eyes are resting,” Oikawa responded, dutifully sitting up on the bed but moving back to lay on the headrest. There was a shuffle and Iwaizumi moved around, then silence. It was a comfortable silence as Iwaizumi finished getting ready.

“I’ll probably be home late today,” Iwaizumi said moving around the bedroom to find his suitcase and shoes. He set them on the desk they had in the corner of their bedroom. It was there for when either had to pull all-nighters. After he went to the closet and pulled out Oikawa’s outfit. “Here’s that shirt you were asking about and I ironed the pants you wore with it last night,” Iwaizumi spoke, moving around the bed to grab Oikawa’s matching tie and socks.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa began opening his eyes and looking around. He sat up and moved back, taking in Iwaizumi at the foot of the bed setting out his clothes for the day, “are you my mom?” Oikawa chuckled and moved to get out of bed. He scooted towards Iwaizumi and opened his arms for Iwaizumi. Oikawa pursed his lips to show he wanted a kiss.

“Sorry I don’t kiss people with drool and bedhead,” Iwaizumi said jokingly. He set the clothes on the bedside and walked over to Oikawa. He smiled and leaned forward to give Oikawa a loving kiss in his forehead, “Plus your mouth stinks and you called me your mother again,” he said pulling away to grab his shoes and put them on. He sat on the opposite side of the bed, leaning down to slip them on.

“Rude!” Oikawa pouted, getting up to head towards the bathroom. It was connected to the master bedroom and Oikawa looked to the bed before looking in the mirror. He brushed his teeth and flattened his hair so he would look decent for work. He spoke, toothbrush still in his mouth, “Are you headin’ out righ’now?” He slurred looking into the bedroom of their apartment.

Iwaizumi nodded, “Yeah, after today my hours will be different from yours but we can make do.” He stood up, grabbed his suitcase and walked to the bathroom as Oikawa finished rinsing his mouth out. Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa in for a kiss. It was short and sweet, “I’ll see you tonight Tooru.”

“Good luck at work.”

~~~

Oikawa stared at his computer screen looking at the numbers once more. Something was horribly wrong. Nothing was adding up like it should and Oikawa wasn’t sure if it was his formula of if there was an error in the numbers. He looked at the clock, it was well past time he should’ve left but with his work piling up, he stayed behind to fix the errors. He scrolled through the file again and sighed, this wasn’t going anywhere.

“A short break should do the trick,” Oikawa mumbled pushing himself away from his desk and standing up. He reached for the change he had laying on his desk, in hopes that coffee would increase his focus. Grabbing his phone as well, he opened it and looked through his recent calls, choosing to call Iwaizumi.

The phone rang a couple times before a gruff voice answered, “Hello?” There was a quick yawn on the line along with the shuffle of a thud of something falling to the ground.

“Iwa-chan no fair were you sleeping? You weren’t even worried about me!” Oikawa whined walking towards the vending machines they had in their break room. He looked around and saw everyone had left and it was just him needing to complete his work.

“I was taking a short nap waiting on you to get back for dinner,” Iwaizumi answered ignoring Oikawa’s outburst. He could sense the stress through Oikawa’s tone and chose to let the other whine without rebuttal.

“Yeah… about that, I won’t actually make it back on time for us to have dinner,” Oikawa sighed, pushing the coins into the vending machine that would soon offer him the sweet nectar that was caffeine.

“Oh,” was all Iwaizumi could respond as Oikawa continued talking. More shuffling was heard and Oikawa briefly wondered if he had been put on speaker.

“I know, I’m sorry for not having called you sooner but the numbers just aren’t adding up and I need to have them match before I figure out if the sector is in the red or not.” Oikawa trailed on and soon fell silent when he didn’t hear anything in the other end. The vending machine dispensed the can of coffee and Oikawa bent down to pick it up.

“Hajime?”

“No, yeah, it’s okay, I’ll eat and clean up and see you when you get home,” Iwaizumi answered after another second of silence. It sounded further away from the phone. Oikawa was definitely on speaker.

“I’m really sorry, I’ll see you later,” Oikawa responded in relief as he walked back to his desk. He took the longer path to his desk, still on his phone.

“Bye.”

Oikawa felt like he could hear the audible click of the phone being hung up. But the phantom of it was actually the clock on the wall ticking time going by, getting closer and closer to the last train outbound for the evening. Oikawa sat down and stared at the numbers once more, nothing made sense. There couldn’t be this much of a difference unless someone was withholding stumps or ordering more behind the companies back.

He went through his algorithm again groaning, it was correct. The only thing he could do was go through each data point bit by bit if he wanted to find the root cause of the problem. Oikawa looked at the clock then looked back to his computer screen, he had to start eventually.

~~~

“Hajime’s going to be home late today,” Oikawa explained as he followed a couple coworkers to the elevators. As time had progressed it seemed like Oikawa spent less and less time at home and more and more time at work. Just recently Iwaizumi had mentioned that he was moving his hours around at work so he could have mornings to himself and work evenings in the office. And although Oikawa was excited that Iwaizumi would no longer be waking up at dawn every morning to catch the 2 hour ride to work, it also meant that he’d be arriving with the last train back home nearing midnight. The elevator dinged, signaling they were on the first floor and Oikawa and his coworkers stepped out.

There were several smaller conversations going between a few of the members in the group before Goshiki spoke up, “How many are going so I can call and make a reservation?” The conversations dimmed down and everyone looked towards their coworkers. They all began pointing and counting, trying to be the first to call the number.

“There’s seven of us, Goshiki,” Oikawa answered patting his pockets for his wallet and phone. He reached for his phone and sent out a text to Iwaizumi, _I’m going to have dinner with a few of my coworkers, good luck with your project <3\. _ He clicked the sleep button on his phone and slid it back into his pocket. It was unlikely that Iwaizumi would answer quickly as he was working hard to be in his boss’s favor for a promotion that he or one of his coworkers could receive.

It was exciting to climb up the ladder when it came to business management and soon, if Iwaizumi wanted, he could become self employed and help start up companies for more money than he could ever possibly want. Oikawa was proud of Iwaizumi, proud of his accomplishments and how far he went to achieve his goals. However, it left Oikawa with a bad taste in his mouth as he stayed stagnant in his position at Seijoh.

“Shigeruu,” Oikawa whined leaning on his coworker. They both stopped walking and soon lagged behind the rest on the group. “Buy me a drink,” There was a chuckle from Yahaba and he pushed Oikawa off of his shoulder.

“You expect me to buy you a drink when you’re happily married and I’m single and searching?” Yahaba asked as he pushed Oikawa towards the group. They began walking, the diner nearing and the smell of food making them look forward.

“Don’t be that way, I’m lonely too. Let’s drink for love!” Oikawa retorted. He held the door open as the group walked in. The waiter greeted them and led them to a private room. It was a smaller room, Oikawa seated across from Yahaba. Everyone sat and continued their previous conversations as they received menus.

“One beer,” Yahaba looked over the menu before looking back at Oikawa, “I’ll buy you one beer.” Yahaba then proceeded to ask the waiter for two drinks and a water while he looked over the menu some more.

The atmosphere was cheerful as coworkers ordered and spoke about their friends and families. It was a wonderful feeling to talk to coworkers about topics outside of work. Relaxing almost. If it wasn’t for the nagging feeling Oikawa had at the back of his head. The one telling him he wasn’t good enough. Could do better, would do better. To prove to Iwaizumi that it was worth the effort.

“I’ll have a water,” Oikawa looked back down to the menu after asking for his drink. With his stomach in knots he no longer felt hungry and the wonderful smell from earlier turned sour as he pushed a smile on his face.

~~~

Oikawa smiled as he accepted the pile of work that his boss had assigned him. He carried the paperwork with him to his desk after his boss gave him the heads up that promotions were around the corner. It was a promotion he didn’t actually care for but one he could use. It was the much needed excuse to stay at work late and not go back to his empty home. He looked at the papers he had on his desk and checked his work email. There was much to do if he wanted to be able to take the last train home. He shuffled the documents around and picked the ones that would be easier to complete setting the others in his to-do bin while he started.

It was tedious work to go through and check documents, but it was simple work. And once everyone started saying their goodbyes, Oikawa was left with two more tasks to complete. He looked at the clock and checked his phone for messages. He hadn’t bothered to check anything frequently but he had felt his phone vibrate a few hours ago after he had come back from his lunch break. He opened up his notifications and scrolled through a couple of email notifications and saw the message crop up. It was from Iwaizumi.

_We need to talk,_ Oikawa couldn’t bring himself to open the message. Couldn’t bring himself to clear the notification. He stared at the text for several minutes before collecting his thoughts and taking a deep breath. Oikawa saved his work files and ran his hand through his hair and he shut down the computer and went to clock out. He stared at his phone again willing the message to disappear but he could feel the tears form in his eyes. He felt himself torn and hoped that he was jumping to conclusion.

That he wasn’t the only one that felt this relationship crumbling. That this talk was one that they would use to strengthen what they knew to be true. Oikawa stumbled on the sidewalk, barely managing to keep himself upright as he made his way down the familiar road to their shared apartment. He made his way up the stairs and knocked on the door before pulling out his keys.

“Hey, did you get my message,” Iwaizumi asks as he pulls the door open. He looks worn, still in work clothes and bags under his eyes. He’s got a folded shirt in his hands, tucked into his chest like he’s holding documents at work.

Oikawa keeps away, not wanting to pull Iwaizumi into a hug. He’s silent for a second before nodding and pushing his way into the room. In it he sees the open suitcase with Iwaizumi’s clothes folded neatly inside. Oikawa wasn’t jumping to conclusions, no, he was stating facts.

“Are you going on a business trip?” Oikawa asks cringing at how desperate he sounds, at how hoarse his voice is. He’d seen it coming, had taken more hours at work to avoid it. His back finds its way to a wall and Oikawa slides down, his head in his knees.

Iwaizumi chooses to ignore this and walks back to his suitcase placing his shirt in the pile. He sits next to it on the couch in the front entrance and looks to Oikawa. “I want a divorce.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Oikawa! This fic is for Oikawa Challenge 2018. I hope you enjoy and are crying (as this was my goal hahahaha). Tags are likely to change as I update these chapters.


End file.
